


Ain't That Kind Of Movie

by Lothlorien



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Thanks, confident eggsy, eggsy ain't taking anyone's shit, harry is a romantic, i'm rubbish at writing accents, rentboy!Eggsy, so just pretend that eggsy's accent is way more prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry picks up Eggsy from a street corner, but he won't have sex with him unless Eggsy wants it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't That Kind Of Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of rentboy AUs recently and there's one trend that annoys me a bit. So I set out to destroy it. Enjoy.

Eggsy leaned on his lamppost and tried to look alluring. It was a chilly night, too chilly to be hanging around in just jeans and a T. But Daisy needed a new workbook and Dean sure as fuck wasn’t gonna pay for it.

A sleek Aston Martin pulled up. Eggsy amped up the smirk and subtly adjusted his stance to show off his body. Posh types weren’t that common around these parts, but enough of them came around for a bit of rough and they usually paid well. Even if most of them were bastards about it. The window rolled down revealing a surprisingly handsome gentleman.

‘You lookin’ for some company, guv?’

The gentleman smiled. ‘Have a seat and we can discuss it in more detail,’ he said with a charming smile.

As if. Eggsy’s been on the street long enough that he knew not to go into things blind.

‘You’re right charmin’, you are, guv, but I do my discussin’ in advance, yeah.’ Eggsy added a flirty smirk to keep the gent interested. He looked like he’d pay well. ‘What’re you lookin’ for, then?’

It turned out that the gent (‘Please, call me Harry.’) was just looking for some company to share dinner with. He took Eggsy home (there was no way any high end establishment would let them in with the boy dressed that way), got some food delivered, and spent a few hours talking about his tailoring business.

Eggsy still made him pay the full price.

<><><><><><><> 

They fell into a routine of sorts. Harry picked Eggsy up every two weeks or so, took him home, fed him, and paid him well. Sometimes the tailor asked Eggsy about his life. Eggsy always came up with elaborate and mostly conflicting lies. On their fifth session (Harry insisted on calling them dates, but Eggsy wasn’t having it) Harry asked for a kiss. Eggsy smirked before proceeding to snog the living daylight out of him.

<><><><><><><> 

Things were going well, Eggsy thought. Harry was getting more handsy, but he always negotiated everything in advance and he still paid well. Well enough that Eggsy could cut his nights on the street down to just two or three a week. He paid for everything his flower needed and put some money away for when things fell apart. Because Eggsy had no illusions, things were going to fall apart. He talked to some other boys about Harry and they smiled as they told him they knew the type. Just enjoy it while it lasts, they said, and try to get as much money as possible out of him.

<><><><><><><> 

The first cracks started appearing two weeks later. They were in the middle of a heavy make out session. Eggsy ground down on Harry’s erection and smirked.

‘D’you want me to take care of that for you?’

Harry moaned. ‘Oh, darling boy, do you want to suck my cock? You can suck it if you want, but only if you want, darling. We’re not doing anything unless you want it, unless you ask for it.’

Eggsy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he also stopped rolling his hips.

‘This ain’t that kind of porno, guv. I’ll suck your cock, if you want me to, but we ain’t said nothing ‘bout roleplay and I don’t do daddy kinks.’

Harry backpedalled quickly and apologized. He also paid extra.

<><><><><><><> 

That wasn’t the last of it, of course. After that first time, Harry kept trying to get Eggsy to ask him for sex, insisting that they will not be sleeping together until the younger man wanted to. The tailor also became more determined to learn about Eggsy’s life. It made Eggsy roll his eyes and come up with more and more absurd stories, but the pay was still good, so he decided to keep it up for a few months more.

<><><><><><><> 

It was an unseasonably warm October evening when Harry picked Eggsy up for what would turn out to be their last meeting. It started out normal enough. Harry was a bit more clingy than usual, but Eggsy tried to ignore it as he ate his dinner. Afterwards they moved to the sofa, supposedly to watch a movie, but of course it progressed to a make out session soon enough.

Harry ran his hands all over Eggsy back. His voice was deep with desire as he leant into the younger man’s ear.

‘I’ve been so patient, darling. Say you’ll be ready soon. I can make you feel so good, you just have to ask for it, say you’ll ask for it, darling. I’ve been waiting for so long, been so patient.’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake,’ sighed Eggsy. He got up from Harry’s lap and went to sit in an armchair across the room. ‘We’ve been through this before, guv. This ain’t that kind of movie. If you want to fuck me, then say so, and you can fuck me. But you ain’t getting me to ask you for sex, so you can feel like you ain’t fucking a whore.’

Harry was visibly shocked. He quickly walked across the room and knelt before Eggsy, grasping his hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss. ‘Don’t say that, darling, you’re so much more than a whore. How you were forced to make you money doesn’t define you. Your heart defines you and that is pure and lovely.’

 _What the actual fuck?_ thought Eggsy. What kind a story did this guy make up in that posh head of his?

‘Harry, look at me. Stop holding my hands like we’re in a bloody Austin novel and get up. We need to get a few things clear, ‘cause you got some weird ideas, mate.’  

After finally convincing the tailor to sit on the other chair, Eggsy went about thoroughly shattering his illusions.

‘We ain’t dating, guv. When I say I’m a whore, I don’t say it to get your pity, but ‘cause it’s true. I fuck men for money. That’s my job. And you are a customer. Just ‘cause you ain’t been fucking me, don’t make me less of a whore or you less of a customer. I’m not going to ask you for sex just so you can feel better about what you’re doing. If you didn’t want to fuck a hooker, then you really shouldn’t’ve been pickin’ me up.’

Harry took a breath to interrupt him, but Eggsy raised his hand before the tailor could get started.

‘Nah, you need to listen to me. I don’t mind listenin’ about your life and eating dinner with you and what not. If you want to pretend that we’re friends of whatever, I don’t care. But you don’t get to know stuff about my life, I don’t need to answer any of your questions, and I sure as fuck ain’t askin’ you for sex. Now, we can go back to snoggin’, and you can fuck me if you want to, but you need to stop your fucking weird attitude shit. And if you can’t, just pay me for the last two hours, gimme some extra for the cab, and don’t pick me up again.’

<><><><><><><> 

Eggsy leaned on his lamppost and tried to look alluring. It was a chilly night, too chilly to be hanging around in just jeans and a T. But a new school year was just around the corner and Daisy needed her supplies.

A black Bentley pulled up. The window rolled down, revealing an imposing bald man.

Eggsy smiled his best smile and leaned in. ‘You want some company, guv?’

‘I’m just looking for someone to share a meal and conversation with, lad,’ the gent answered in a soft Scottish accent.

Eggsy stepped back. ‘Ain’t that kind of movie, guv. You keep driving, yeah.’

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? You can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
